onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Hook
Killian Jones, better known as Captain Hook, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the fourth episode of Season Two, and is portrayed by recurring star Colin O'Donoghue, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Captain Hook is based on a character from the play, Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Would Not Grow Up. History Before the Curse Before becoming known as Captain Hook, he was called by his real name, Killian Jones. He first met Rumplestiltskin and Milah at a tavern where he was entertaining Milah with stories of the lands he had visited. Rumplestiltskin approaches the table and asks Milah to come home with him, to which she declined. Jones made a comment about how Rumplestiltskin was taller than Milah described, before Baelfire appeared in the tavern. At her son's appearance, she left with him and Rumplestiltskin. The next day, Jones and his crew seemingly kidnap Milah, and Rumplestiltskin goes to his ship to ask him to give Milah back to him. Jones says that he is a man with a code of honor, and that if Rumplestiltskin can fight him and win, he will allow Milah to go back with Rumplestiltskin. But when he throws the sword to Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin won't fight, and so concedes to Jones. Several years later, Jones returns to the same tavern where he met Milah and proceeds to drink and enjoy a good time with his crew. In the alley outside the tavern, he is bumped into by a seemingly helpless beggar, whom he then makes fun of calling him less of a rat and more like a crocodile. The beggar begins to laugh hideously, and casts off his cloak to reveal that he is none other than the Dark One and therefore, Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin asks Jones where Milah is, and at first Jones pretends not to know her, then tells Rumplestiltskin that she died years ago. Rumplestiltskin challenges Jones to a duel, but takes Jones' sword, saying that he finds something poetic about killing Jones with it. The two battle and Rumplestiltskin eventually gains the upper hand by plunging his hand into Jones' chest to rip his heart out. At this moment, Milah appears and orders Rumplestiltskin to stop, saying that she will give him the magic bean held by William Smee if he will spare both hers and Jones' life. She also reveals that she and Jones are lovers, and she joined his crew of her own free will. Rumplestiltskin agrees and the next day meets both Jones and Milah on board the ship. Milah offers him the bean, but then tosses it to Jones as Rumplestiltskin moves towards her in a fit of rage. Jones clenches it in his fist as he watches Rumplestiltskin rip Milah's heart out. He runs to her side and holds her in his arms as Milah tells him she loves him. She dies in his arms as Rumplestiltskin crumbles her heart into dust. Rumplestiltskin demands the bean, but Jones refuses. In response, Rumplestiltskin cuts off his left hand, which supposedly holds the bean. Jones cries out in pain, then grabs a hook near Milah's corpse and drives it into Rumplestiltskin's chest. Rumplestiltskin laughs and disappears in a cloud of dark red smoke, leaving the hook to clatter to the deck. Jones takes the hook and replaces his left hand with it, before burying Milah at sea. He then tosses the magic bean, which was concealed in his other hand, into the sea, and states that he and his crew are going to a place where youth is eternal. When Smee asks the name of this place, Jones, now Hook, says, "Neverland". ("The Crocodile") Sometime later, Hook returns to the Enchanted Forest and breaks into the Evil Queen's palace to learn from Belle how to kill Rumplestiltskin. Belle cannot provide him with an answer but the Evil Queen steps in and informs Hook that she plans to cast a curse that will transport all to a Land without Magic, where Rumplestiltskin could be destroyed much more easily. In exchange for this information she asks that he travel, via Jefferson's hat, to Wonderland and rip out the heart of her mother Cora; to do this, the Queen enchants the Captain's hook to be able to perform the task. Albeit, provides the magic to only remove the heart of one. She requires that her mother's corpse be returned to her homeworld, so she sends a dead soldier with him. Upon arrival at Cora's palace in Wonderland, where she is known as the Queen of Hearts, Hook attempts to rip out her heart, but she had since removed and hidden it. Hook then tells Cora that her very own daughter Regina sent him to kill her. Hook is then swayed into a partnership, when Cora tells him that it would be impossible for him to enact his revenge in the Land without Magic, as he would no longer remember Rumplestiltskin himself let alone what he had done. If he would help Cora get close enough to Regina to rip out her heart, Hook was promised that he would not forget his hatred for Rumplestiltskin. Returning to the Enchanted Forest soon before the casting of the Dark Curse, Cora and Hook change plans after Regina confesses she still loves her mother. Instead, the two flee to an island over which Cora casts a protective shield that keeps them and all of the Safe Haven's inhabitants safe from the curse. There, Hook learns from Cora, they will wait and plan for 28 years until the curse is broken. ("Queen of Hearts") After the Curse In the present day Enchanted Forest, Captain Hook is shown standing on a seashore near the small island hamlet where the survivors of the Dark Curse live. Cora approaches and stands beside him, she then shows him the ashes of the wardrobe. He asks if the ashes can get them to the other world, and Cora replies by saying it's a start. Hook responds by saying that Cora will get to meet her daughter, and he will get to skin a crocodile (referring to Rumplestiltskin). ("The Crocodile") Princess Aurora discovers Captain Hook beneath a pile of bodies, and Hook attempts to deceive the four of them by stating he survived Cora's attack on the camp by hiding under some dead bodies. It is revealed through Mulan that he made his way to the Safe Haven months prior under the cover of a blacksmith whom lost his hand in an ogre attack. But Emma is not buying his story and pulls a knife on Hook's throat, stating that she wants the truth and she can tell when a person is lying. She ties Hook to a tree and whistles for the ogres, and begins to walk away. Hook then reveals his true identity as a shocked Mary Margaret pulls his hook out of his satchel. He states that he was working with Cora, but will now join forces with Emma and her team. He then tells Emma he knows a way to get to Storybrooke, and Emma wants to know why he would want to go to Storybrooke. He states he wishes to confront Rumplestiltskin for the loss of his hand. Emma then cuts him free. He leads them to a giant beanstalk stretching up into the sky, stating that there is an Enchanted Compass at the top, but first they must deal with the giant. ("The Doctor") In the Enchanted Forest, Hook tells the others that this beanstalk and giant are the last of their kind upon their arrival. He reveals to the four women that he possesses a counterspell from Cora that was originally intended to allow him and Cora to climb the beanstalk. Now that he has chosen to align himself with Emma and company, he can take one of them up the beanstalk with him to get the compass. After Mary Margaret cuts Hook free from his bonds and Emma volunteers, he slaps a black cuff on Emma that glows gold briefly, and allows her to climb the beanstalk. After Emma speaks to Mulan, Emma and Hook then begin their climb. On the beanstalk, Emma and Hook are making good progress while climbing the stalk. Hook then asks Emma about her past, to which Emma is reluctant to reply. Hook then tells her that she has a son, to which Emma replies that it is common knowledge. He then also says that Emma herself was an orphan, and that she does not want to leave Henry in that situation. Emma asks how he could possibly know that, and Hook states that while in Neverland, he spent time in the company of a group of orphans known as the Lost Boys, so he can easily recognize another orphan. He then asks if Emma has ever been in love, and she replies never. At the top of the beanstalk, Emma and Hook arrive in the realm of the Giant. Emma asks why the place is so run down, and Hook asks her what she knows of giants. She tells him what she knows of the story of Jack and the Beanstalk. After hearing her brief synopsis, Hook states that while it is a good tale, its not quite how it happened. He reveals that there was a man named Jack who led an invasion of the giants' realm, killing everyone but one giant. Emma then asks him about the tattoo on his arm for Milah, and Hook mentions that it is in memory of someone he knew long ago. Emma states that he loved Milah, and Hook states that he did, and for Emma as a woman claiming not to have fallen in love, she is perceptive in love. Emma acknowledges then that she may have been in love once. Hook takes a human bone and uses it to pound on a massive metal shield to summon the Giant from his lair. The Giant then comes storming out and sees Hook. Hook then leads the Giant around towards Emma by taunting him. The Giant follows him and then Emma throws the potion in the Giant's face, knocking him unconscious. At first, Emma believes Hook to be smushed, but Hook shows up and congratulates her on knocking the Giant out cold before proceeding inside. In the Giant's home on top of the beanstalk, Hook and Emma wander through the place, Emma looking for the magical compass while Hook seems to have more of an eye on the treasure all around him. Emma states for Hook to pay attention and that she needs the compass. Hook tucks a golden coin in his belt and then walks past Emma, stating all they need is right in front of them. Back in the Giant's lair, Emma and Hook stumble across the skeleton of Jack the Giant Killer. All that remains is his bones, a few tattered bits of cloth, and a large sword with Jack's name inscribed on it. As Hook prepares to search further, Emma grabs a hold of him to save him for tripping over a tripwire. Hook takes this as a sign of affection from Emma, which she refutes immediately. The two then resume the search for the compass. Back in the Giant's lair, Hook believes he sees the compass on top of a golden bird cage. He asks Emma to give him a boost, to which Emma retorts she should be the one being boosted. He asks Emma to trust him. Emma remains silent for a few moments before they hear the sound of the Giant pounding up behind them. Roaring in fury, he storms towards them, and his movements loosen stones from the ceiling and seemingly crush Hook beneath them. After fighting the Giant,Emma then goes to Hook and pulls him out from under the rocks, and shows him the magical compass. Hook reaches for it, but Emma tucks it back into her coat pocket. Then she clamps a manacle on Hook, stating that she cannot fully trust him. She turns and leaves as Hook roars at her for her to come back and free him. When Emma jumps to the ground with the compass in her hand, Aurora asks about Hook, to which Emma responds he is fine but that he is a bit held up. ("Tallahassee") Later, Hook is shown to be climbing down the beanstalk, and landing at the bottom, hears Cora speak behind him. The two talk, and Hook tells her that he was planning to bring her the compass once he had gotten it from the Giant, but that Emma had taken it. Cora dismisses this saying it may have seemed boring to Hook but to her it was a betrayal. Hook asks if she is going to kill him and challenges her to try. She tells him that she is not going to kill him, but that she was going to leave him alone with his vengeance unfulfilled. He attacks her, but she disappears, leaving him face down in the dirt. The next time Hook is seen, he is waking up Aurora in her cell and setting her free. She asks why he is letting her go, and he replies that he wants to see Cora suffer. He asks Aurora to deliver the message that his deal with Emma still stands, and that he still wants to help her. She leaves. Later, in Aurora's empty cell, Cora comes in to find Hook there. She binds him to the wall, and says that she will have to kill him, but he replies he should be thanking her and that he brought her a gift. He tells her that it is in the satchel which Cora takes and looks into. A few minutes later, he is seen with Cora as she listens to Aurora and her companions through her heart. He comments on something he told her, and then Cora congratulates him on taking out a heart. Hook proposes that they continue to Storybrooke together, and once Cora agrees, he leaves, presumably to get the compass from Emma. ("Into the Deep") With Aurora's heart in hand, he and Cora trap Aurora, Mulan, Emma and Mary Margaret in Rumplestiltskin's old cell having used Aurora to lower the cell gate against her will. When the three women attempt to confront Aurora over her 'betrayal', Cora unveils Aurora's heart from beneath her cloak, and when it is believed Cora was the one to take it, Hook reveals otherwise as Cora gently squeezes the heart, causing Aurora great pain. As he and Cora leave the cell, Hook confronts Emma on leaving him atop the beanstalk when she tries to make him reconsider. He shows her a 'souvenir' from his encounter with the giant - the dead and last magic bean that formerly hung around the giant's neck - and taunts her that much like Emma herself, the bean is something that was once magical and full of hope but is now 'dried up, dead and useless.' He leaves with Cora, but not before stating to Emma he is done with her. To restore enough magic to the wardrobe ashes, Hook and Cora go to Lake Nostos, whose water Cora restores in order to create the portal. Hook throws the ashes into the water to create the portal but as he and Cora prepare to enter it compass in hand, Mary Margaret arrives alongside Emma and Mulan and fires an arrow shooting the compass out of their hands. He and Emma fight for the compass while Mulan battles Cora and Mary Margaret fires arrows between the two in assistance but in fighting her, Cora disappears within a cloud of smoke save the satchel that holds Aurora's heart. Mulan manages to momentarily catch it on the tip of her sword, however, her movements direct it within course of the portal. While the others can only watch helplessly, Hook, mid-fight and using Emma as a counter weight, literally bends over backwards over the portal and catches Aurora's heart before tossing it to Mulan and becoming both the man who stole Aurora's heart and the man who saved it. He defends that he may be a pirate but he bristles at the thought of a woman losing her heart, unless over him. With Aurora's heart in Mulan's care and being rushed back to Aurora, Hook and Emma continue their sword-fight however, in the belief that he is winning, Emma retrieves the compass and knocks Hook out cold. After the portal closes upon Emma and Mary Margaret's return to Storybrooke leaving only the waters of Lake Nostos, Cora looks at the waters in disappointment that they have failed however Hook once again reveals the 'souvenir' from his possession in the knowledge that the waters will restore the magic the bean once held and transport them to Storybrooke. It is with this that while the newly reunited Charming family enter Granny's diner in celebration in Storybrooke, Hook's ship emerges through the fog gliding across the sea surrounding Storybrooke with Hook and Cora on board. ("Queen of Hearts") Hook stands on the dock and Cora disembarks his ship. They discuss his desire for vengeance against Rumplestiltskin and that matters are a bit more complicated with magic being in Storybrooke. A man appears and admires Hooks ship before Cora uses her magic to conceal it from prying eyes. The man, amazed by this, asks if she is some kind of magician in their land before being turned into a fish by Cora and being kicked into the water by Hook. Sometime later, he and Cora observe Regina leaving Granny's Diner alone after her talk with Emma. Hook asks if her daughter is broken, and Cora says not yet. Later, aboard his ship, Cora tells Hook that she has brought him a gift that will make it easier for him to gain information about Storybrooke and Rumplestiltskin. Cora takes Hook into the ship's hold and shows him that she has not in fact killed Archie Hopper but has taken him hostage. When Hook asks who she actually killed, Cora responds by saying she does not know, as she has only been in town for a day. Cora smiles wickedly at Archie and says that there are ways to make this cricket chirp. ("The Cricket Game") In the hold of his ship, Hook demands Archie tell him all that he knows about the dagger. Archie pleads that he knows nothing of it, and Hook sees that he is telling the truth. He knows, however, that Rumplestiltskin must have a weakness, and threatens to "disect a cricket" if Archie does not talk, which he finally and fearfully agrees to do. Later, when Belle enters the library (which has yet to open), she takes some books from a cart and shelves them, finding Hook casually reading a book near the back. When she tells him the library is not open yet, he tells her that he is not there for the books. She recognizes him from her cell in Regina's castle, and runs, with Hook following and blocking her escape through the front door, where he admits that while he still wants to kill Rumplestilskin, she will "do for now". Belle pushes the book cart, which falls upon Hook and knocks him down, giving her time to run into the elevator. As Hook bangs on the door, Belle calls Mr. Gold for help, but when he arrives, Hook is mysteriously gone. It is later revealed that Hook threatened Belle to get Mr. Gold away from his shop, so Smee could procure Baelfire's shawl for him. When Belle discovers Hook's ship, releases Archie, and begins to search for the shawl, Hook finds her and mockingly holds up the shawl. He grabs her gun before she can reach it and after a bit of observation, he seems to understand its workings and points it at her head. When Belle declares she is not afraid of him and questions whether he has hurt Rumplestiltskin enough, he chuckles and begins to reveal the truth about Milah and how she died, although Belle is resistant to his words. She knocks him into the hold and runs up to the deck, where Hook has already just arrived, saying he knows his ship like the back of his... well, you know. Suddenly, Mr. Gold arrives (having received word from Archie) and begins beating Hook with his cane, while Hook mocks his cowardice. Now that Mr. Gold has the shawl, Belle begs him not to kill Hook, and he relunctantly concedes. After Mr. Gold has successfully crossed the town line with the enchanted shawl, he bids Belle (who is standing just on the other side of the line) good-bye. Suddenly, Hook shoots at her, causing her to fall across the town line and into Mr. Gold's arms, as magic passes over her and she loses her Enchanted Forest identity. Then a car speeds across the townline, hits Hook, and swerves to the side of the road. ("The Outsider") Trivia *Captain Hook's casting call described him as "A handsome, fearsome and confident pirate ship captain, Hook relishes every challenge and never backs down from a fight, whether the reward is power, riches or women. He possesses the meticulous style and old-school manners of a proper gentleman, but beneath that veneer lies a vindictive enemy who will not rest until all his enemies have been defeated… and humiliated."http://tvline.com/2012/08/03/once-upon-a-time-colin-odonoghue-captain-hook/ *He will become a series regular starting in the second half of Season Two. *Has visited Neverland before with his crew. *He returned from Neverland having heard rumors of a weapon that can kill Rumplestiltskin (the Dark One's Dagger) albeit it is unknown where he heard these rumors from. *Has a tattoo with Milah's name on his right wrist. *Although the Evil Queen enchanted his hook purposely to take Cora's heart, he failed and, ultimately, after the Dark Curse was broken, took the heart of Princess Aurora instead in order to win back Cora's favor. *Despite his fixation on his vengeance against Rumplestiltskin and his determination for his plan to come to fruition - as shown by taking Aurora's heart and knocking Belle unconscious after she fails to provide him with the information he desires - it is shown he does have some sense of redemption as when in mid-fight with Emma Swan, he stops Aurora's heart from falling into the portal with his hook and gives it to Mulan ensuring she will return it to its rightful owner. *Hook's last name, 'Jones', may be a reference to Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean. Also, both characters are pirates and ship captains. *Hook's ship is portrayed by the Lady Washington, the same ship used to portray the HMS Interceptor in Pirates Of The Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lady_Washington#Film.2C_television.2C_and_video_game_appearances Appearances References de:Captain Hook es: Capitán Garfio fr: Killian Jones Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Villains